Lost Sayian
by GrimReaper642122
Summary: Well im bad at summary's so it will be Oc char whos a sayian ( obviously :p) ( hmm lets say this take place in TMOA ) sorry im just really really bad at summary's xD more chars shall be added i wonder who i should pair the oc with hmmm u guys tell me


**Hello All You Fan fiction Readers out there I'm Eric you could figure that out by just looking ta my name :p. I myself am a fan fiction reader so i thought maybe i should try writing one. So i hope you guys like it and leave me some good reviews. By the way when i talk to you guys it will be in bold. ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY :D :D :D **

Percy POV

I was walking around the Argo 2 ( ima just call it that :p) looking for things to help with around the ship. Jason and Piper where busy making out in a corner of the ship they kept going like that for awhile until I i said " Hey you two having fun over there?". When they heard me they jumped away from each other both blushing madly. " W-we wernt doing anything we were just uhhh looking at the sails" Jason stuttered still nodded in agreement and i looked at them like sure you were and i walked to see what the others were doing Leo was steering the ship taking us to Greece To help Annabeth find the mark of Athena. " Yo Leo how much longer until we get to Greece " I whined " a couple more hours and then we can land look for Athena stupid mark or whatever" he replied. Thunder boomed in the sky " sorry sorry i take it back" Leo said sarcastically

" Leo Can you try and get us there faster?" i pleaded He shook his head "we might have to land and get some more fuel were running low Percy" he said looking worried " If we don't restock we wont make it in time before Gaea and the nasty ass looking titans show up. ( i cant remember if they were heading to Greece or not :p) I sighed and went below deck still bored. " Hmm Maybe i should check on Annabeth and see what shes up to maybe get a kiss or two " he thought to himself as he walked down to her room. He knocked on her door" Hey Annabeth You got a minute?" There was no response and a I knocked on the door again " Hey Annabeth you in there?" still no response so I decided to walk inside and check on her. As i opened the door i heard snoring and saw Annabeth asleep on her desk the laptop she got from Dadealus when we got out the labyrinth. I poked her shoulder " Annabeth wake up i need something to doooooo" i whined " Go away Seaweed Brain" she muttered in her sleep I leaned in close to her ear and whispered " Big hairy spiders." She woke up and screamed " WHERE WHERE ARE THEM KILL THEM PERCY!" She looked around realizing there were no spiders " Hey u tricked me " she pouted. But i wasn't listening i was on the floor laughing really hard " Y-you should have seen the look on your face." i said between laughs.

She pounced onto me ,flipped me over and started digging her knee into my back " Apologize Percy " she said sternly. " NEVERRRRRR" i screamed and she flipped me back over " Ill apologize if i can get a kiss " i said flatly She pecked me on the lips lightly " Now will you say sorry Seaweed Brain?" she asked " im sorry i scared you Wise girl and i wont ever do it again" i said while crossing my fingers behind my back. She got off me and i got up off the floor " So why were you asleep on your desk?" i asked curious. " Well i was looking through his laptop and i guess i got tired and fell asleep" she replied. Just after she said that Leo burst into the room "Percy were out of fuel and were gonna have to make a emergency landing on some island and try to find some fuel" he exclaimed. " So I just wanted to inform you to get ready for a couple really big bumps and thuds" he said flatly. Then he ran back up deck to steer the ship toward the island. I sighed " i guess we should start getting ready because i don't want to slam into a wall or anything else that could possibly hurt me." " Okay see you later Sea Weed Brain." she said slyly " See ya Wise girl" I replied and left the room to get ready for impact.

**Sorry im no =t very good at this and i know its short but dont judge me its kinda my first time ;-;. **

**Percy: Yeah This sucks bad **

**Me: Shut up percy **

**Percy: MAKE ME THEN**

**Me: - turns super sayian**

**Percy: O.O**

**Me: KAMEHAME**

**Percy: OKAY I TAKE IT BACK DONT KILL ME QWQ**

**Me: thats what i thought :D :D oh and i dont know what to call this, so if some of you like it plz give me ideas for a name **


End file.
